


Aptus Illustrations

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Amputation Kink, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bugs & Insects, Chastity Device, Dancing, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Display, Dubious Morality, Entomology, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Manipulative Relationship, Naked Will Graham, Prosthetics, Steampunk, Tattoos, Unhealthy Relationships, Victorian, Young Will Graham, hannibal is a velvet bitch, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Me and@whiskeyandspitecollaborated on a fic for Hannibal Gorefest -Aptus- a darkly sexual Victorian body modification AU. This is the first of a series of illustrations for it - please subscribe for updates :)-Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoingThanks for suggesting the scarab tattoo went super big@weconqueratdawn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780204) by [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 

[Read Aptus here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780204/chapters/49381721)


	2. SSSMAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 8 of [Aptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780204/chapters/49381721) what I can only describe as a truly delicious chapter


End file.
